


An Extra Shot

by SharkGirl



Series: Vampire Coffee Shop (Shklance) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bonus Chapter, Cambion!Shiro, Consensual Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, First Time, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mild Overstimulation, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Lance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: For a moment, Shiro didn’t say anything as a light blush dusted his cheeks. But then he cleared his throat. “Oh.”“Yeah.” Lance reached out and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “So, you don’t have anything to worry about,” he promised. “Sure, Ryou is cute and all-” Lance bit back a giggle at Shiro’s little growl “-but you’re the only one for me.” He paused, cocking his head to the side. “Well, you and maybe Keith. I haven’t figured that part out yet.”Shiro chuckled and leaned forward, his warm breath puffing against Lance’s clavicle. “Yeah, me either.”_Bonus Chapter forMacchiato.
Relationships: Implied Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Vampire Coffee Shop (Shklance) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529660
Comments: 42
Kudos: 186





	An Extra Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! I know there are still a few days left on my Twitter poll for what I should write next, but it looks like Shance is going to win, so... But, I'll be honest with you, writing both wouldn't be bad, either, hehe. 
> 
> I'm shocked that I got this done after being down (but not out!) with vertigo for most of the day. But here we are! I checked for typos, as usual, but forgive me if any remain. I'm still a _wee_ bit dizzy.
> 
> Please enjoy this bonus chapter for my most recent installment in my Vampire Coffee Shop AU~  
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes, as always! ♥

Lance let out a pleasured hiss as he slipped into the admittedly too warm water filling the small bathtub in Shiro and Keith’s apartment. He wanted to stretch his legs out, but he was forced to keep his knees bent in the tiny tub. Even so, the water felt heavenly and the fragrance from the bubble bath was soothing. 

Although the abrasions on his wrists and ankles had long-since healed - supernatural powers and all - Lance could still recall where the ropes had held him tight. He’d been scared at first, fearing someone was going to do something awful to him. But everything had turned out all right in the end. Even if the answers they received only raised further questions. 

Lance’s thoughts drifted to Keith. He wondered if he’d be okay. And he hoped he’d be able to locate his mother. Lance couldn’t imagine thinking someone in his family was dead only to find out years later that they’d been perfectly fine. 

Well, if you considered being a dhampir ‘perfectly fine,’ that was. 

Lance was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Shiro the first time he called his name. Or the second. It wasn’t until Shiro had stepped into the tiny bathroom, that Lance was pulled back to the present. 

“The bubble bath is relaxing, I take it?” Shiro asked with a smirk quirking his lips. 

“Mm, yeah, sorry,” Lance said and belatedly added, “Just thinking.” 

Shiro’s expression changed to one of concern as he knelt beside the tub, one hand coming to cup Lance’s cheek. “Are you all right?” he asked. “You went through a lot.” 

Lance blinked and raised his brows. “Me?” he questioned. “Sure, I got kidnapped or whatever, but-” 

“Kidnapped or whatever,” Shiro parroted in a deadpan. “Oh, yeah, no big deal-”

“But you and Keith had a lot more dumped on you today,” Lance continued, undeterred. “I mean, Keith finding out his mother is alive and that he isn’t what he thought he was,” he paused with a sigh, shifting so he slid a bit deeper into the water. “That’s pretty crazy.” 

Shiro hummed, his hand moving from Lance’s cheek to comb through his hair. “You’ve got a point.” 

“Of course, I do,” Lance agreed with a snicker as he leaned into the touch. “And then there’s your brother, like, wow,” Lance breathed. “You didn’t mention you had a twin.” 

“I didn’t think it-” but Shiro paused for a moment. “I never said he was my twin.” 

“It’s really not fair having _ two  _ of you walking around,” Lance went on. “I mean, one Shiro is hot enough, but two-” 

“ _ Lance _ ,” Shiro growled through clenched teeth, the fingers in his hair gripping the strands a little tighter.

“Aww, I’m just teasing,” Lance cooed. “No one is hotter than you, babe.” 

Shiro relaxed and resumed petting Lance’s head. “Sorry, I just got a little-”

“Jealous?” Lance finished for him. Then he sat up, the water sloshing and dampening Shiro’s shirt. “There’s no need to be.” Lance leaned close enough so their lips nearly brushed. “I promise you’re the only Shirogane I want as my boyfriend.” 

After everything - the whirlwind of emotions and all that - Lance was actually in the mood for a distraction. And that distraction went by the name of Takashi Shirogane. 

“Your shirt’s all wet,” Lance noted, though his gaze was still locked with Shiro’s. “You should take it off.” 

Shiro let out a chuckle, clearly amused. But his eyes darkened and that telltale heat began to build inside of Lance’s belly. Shiro could no doubt sense the desire within him, taste it, and Lance was ready to be his boyfriend’s all-you-can-eat buffet. 

However, just as Shiro reached for the top button of his shirt, he paused, his nose brushing against Lance’s. “Are you sure about that?” 

Lance swallowed, confused, but willing to give Shiro whatever answer he wanted if it meant the other would kiss him. “Hmm?” he wet his lips. “Sure about you taking your shirt off?” 

“Sure about me being the only Shirogane you want,” he breathed. And now Lance was really puzzled. Did Shiro not realize how gone for him Lance was? And he called  _ Lance  _ dense. Well, more or less. 

“Taka-” 

“Because I could sense it, you know,” Shiro went on, continuing to remove his shirt at an agonizingly slow pace. “The hunger you felt back in the hotel.” He slid the button-up down his shoulders and onto the floor. “The desire.” 

“Desire…” Lance echoed, his gaze involuntarily dropping to Shiro’s chest. This was the first time he’d seen it bare and, honestly, all other thoughts flew from his mind as he took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend in all his topless glory. 

“Lance,” Shiro’s scolding tone brought him out of his reverie. 

“Mn?” 

“When we walked into the room and I ran to you, you were...aroused.” He leaned forward and nosed Lance’s jaw before nuzzling his neck, peppering kisses on the dampened skin. “Admit it and I’ll forgive you.” 

Laughter bubbled up Lance’s throat and escaped his lips before he could stop it. 

“What?” Shiro questioned as he pulled back, his eyes narrowed. 

“Admit it and I’ll forgive you?” Lance quoted with a snort. “First of all, bold of you to assume I’m that gullible,” he began, “to believe you’d just forgive and forget if I was somehow attracted to your twin brother.” 

Shiro blinked and opened his mouth, but Lance continued. 

“Secondly, it wasn’t arousal you were sensing, Mr. Cambion,” he said. “Well, not exactly,” he clarified. “At that point, I’d pretty much realized that Ryou wasn’t going to hurt me. But still, when you and Keith burst into the room to save me, I…” He trailed off with a sigh. “God, I wanted so badly to kiss you both.” 

For a moment, Shiro didn’t say anything as a light blush dusted his cheeks. But then he cleared his throat. “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Lance reached out and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “So, you don’t have anything to worry about,” he promised. “Sure, Ryou is cute and all-” Lance bit back a giggle at Shiro’s little growl “-but you’re the only one for me.” He paused, cocking his head to the side. “Well, you and maybe Keith. I haven’t figured that part out yet.” 

Shiro chuckled and leaned forward, his warm breath puffing against Lance’s clavicle. “Yeah, me either.” 

“I do hope he’s okay,” Lance murmured, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of Shiro’s head. “I’m worried about him.” 

“Me, too,” Shiro admitted. “But Keith’s a big boy. He can handle himself.” 

“You say that,” Lance began, scooting back so he could look Shiro in the eye, their foreheads bumping gently. “But you’re still worried out of your mind.” 

Shiro bit his lower lip before glancing up at Lance through his lashes. “How do you read me so well?” 

“When I couldn’t even figure out when you were flirting?” Lance offered. “It’s a gift,” he snorted. “Think of it as selective telepathy.” 

“Selective telepathy,” Shiro mused. “Okay, then.” He sat back, his chest glistening under the fluorescent lights of the tiny bathroom. “Tell me what I’m thinking now.” 

Lance rubbed his chin. “You’re thinking that this bathtub is too small for two people,” he stated, loving the way Shiro’s smirk faltered for half a second. “And,” Lance added, “you’re thinking about how much you want to kiss me.” 

Shiro smiled at that. “Maybe,” he teased. 

“And,” Lance continued, “since the tub is not adequate, you’re thinking we should move this to the bed.” 

Shiro’s eyes darkened further and the heat returned to Lance’s belly, spreading through his whole body. “Wow, you’re really good at that.” 

“What can I say?” Lance got onto his knees, not caring that he was spilling water over the rim of the tub as he drew closer to Shiro. “Sometimes you’re very easy to read.” 

Lance didn’t even get a chance to dry off before Shiro scooped him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style down the hallway to the bedroom. He was then unceremoniously plopped onto the bed, soaking the sheets, but he couldn’t complain because Shiro was on him, caging him with his arms and mouthing at his neck. 

“Mm...Takashi…” Lance moaned, arching his back. He was very aware that he was completely naked, but Shiro still had his pants on and that just wouldn’t do. “Hey, let’s even the odds, hm?” he breathed, reaching between them to tug at Shiro’s waistband. 

Shiro laughed against his skin, but pulled back to unbutton his pants. He stood up long enough to shuck them off and kick them to the side before he was back on the bed. “Better?” he asked and Lance nodded. 

“Much.” And then, for the first time since Lance had mentioned it in the tub, Shiro kissed him. He was soft and sweet at the beginning, a light brushing of lips. That was, until Lance poked his tongue out, licking the seam of Shiro’s lips and requesting entry and, well, it was all over after that. 

“Lance,” Shiro groaned into his mouth. “Fuck, you taste so good.” 

In the back of his mind, Lance knew Shiro wasn’t just talking about his lips. Arousal and sexual energy were much better than endorphins, after all. But Lance just whimpered, arching his back and knocking his chest into Shiro’s much broader one. 

“I could feed on you all night,” Shiro added, one hand grabbing Lance’s hip to push him back down onto the bed. “You’re  _ delicious _ ,” he moaned, pressing his own hips down, trapping him. 

“Ta...Takashi…” Lance gasped. His jaw ached as his fangs elongated. Fuck, he was starving. That garlic oil had really weakened him. And now, with Shiro above him, his pulse racing and his heartbeat nearly drowning everything else out, Lance was downright ravenous. 

“You can bite me.” Shiro’s breath hitched. And before Lance could even reply, his entire world shift as Shiro pulled them up, situating himself against the headboard and pulling Lance onto his lap. “Take what you need, baby,” Shiro offered, craning his neck. “C’mon, I want it.” 

Lance whined in the back of his throat, but surged forward, roughly sucking on Shiro’s pulse point before tracing the vein with the tips of his fangs. “Fuck, Takashi,” he panted and then bit down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as delicious heat flooded into his mouth. 

“L-Lance…” Shiro gripped at his back, rolling his hips up while Lance drank his fill. He was hard, his cock rubbing against Lance’s belly with each thrust. And even drunk on Shiro’s blood, Lance managed to shift so they could rut against each other. “Fuck!” Shiro cursed before wrapping a hand around them both. 

Lance’s hips stuttered and he pulled off of Shiro’s neck, his tongue soothing the wound until it disappeared completely. Shiro was still holding tightly, keeping them from tipping over the edge just yet. 

“We…” Lance began before licking his lips. “We should do this naked more often.” 

Shiro barked out a breathless laugh before dropping his forehead to Lance’s shoulder. “I...don’t want to stop,” he admitted. “But if you aren’t ready-” 

“Takashi,” Lance interrupted, putting both hands on the sides of Shiro’s face and tilting up his chin so he could look at him properly. “I promise you, I’ve _ been  _ ready,” he said. He hesitated, “But…” 

“But…?” Shiro echoed, eyes dark and face flushed. He was gone, but not too far gone. 

“This is going to sound horrible,” Lance began, chewing on his lower lip. “But...I think we should wait for Keith.” He immediately continued, speaking a mile a minute. “Not that I don’t want to do this with you, because holy shit, have you seen yourself? But Keith kissed me before he left. Both of us, actually. And I don’t know what that means. And I’m not sure if we should do this without him and-” 

Shiro cut Lance off with a kiss. And when they broke apart, his boyfriend was smiling. “It’s okay, Lance,” he promised. “I get what you’re saying. I mean,” he paused, “Obviously, you’re my boyfriend and I really, really,  _ really _ want to fuck you.” He emphasized this by rolling his hips again. “But you’re right about the three of us being...something.” 

Lance nodded, acutely aware of how turned on they both still were. 

“So, we should wait for Keith to...consummate our relationship,” Shiro suggested. “But,” he went on. “There are quite a few other things we can do while we wait for him to return.” 

The heat in Lance’s belly ramped up to a fever pitch and Shiro shuddered as he fed on it. Lance wet his lips. “Such as?” 

“I’ve had your mouth on me,” Shiro began, pupils blown so wide he eyes looked black. “How about I use my mouth on you?” 

“Uh-um…” Lance swallowed. “Y-Yeah, that sounds...really good.” 

“Good.” Shiro pitched them forward, moving a hand behind Lance’s head as he fell onto the mattress. Shiro gave him a wicked grin. “Because there’s a part of you I’ve been dying to devour.” 

Considering Lance was the one with superhuman strength - and speed, if he felt like it - he shouldn’t have been surprised by the way Shiro quickly flipped him onto his stomach, maneuvering him as though he weighed nothing. 

“Takashi!” he gasped and then moaned when Shiro gripped his ass, his fingers digging into the flesh. “Oh, so you meant-” 

“Looks good enough to eat,” Shiro murmured, voice low and gravelly. And if Lance had gotten a better look when he turned around, he would have been able to appreciate just how hungry Shiro looked. However, before he could, his boyfriend dipped down and got to work, causing Lance to bury his face in the sheets. 

“Ta...Takashi…” he moaned, arching and pressing his hips back. “Holy-” he cut himself off with a choked gasp as Shiro’s tongue pressed forward, breaching him. “Hnn…” 

“You like it?” Shiro pulled back long enough to ask. 

“Like it?” Lance craned his neck to look at Shiro over his shoulder. “I love it - _ fuck! _ ” 

Shiro drew back again, clicking his tongue. “Such a dirty mouth.” 

Lance let out a wheezing laugh. “Says the guy eating my - ahh!” Lance gripped the sheets as Shiro redoubled his efforts. He was getting close. Surprising, considering he hadn’t touched himself. But Shiro was nothing if not an attentive lover and, in a blink, his hand was between Lance’s legs, wrapping around his neglected cock and stroking him to completion. “Oh my… Takashi, I’m-” 

“Go ‘head, baby,” rasped against his skin and that was all it took. 

It should be known that vampirical orgasms are very similar to their human equivalent. The main differences being that vampires’ nerve endings are so much more  _ sensitive  _ than humans’. Pair that with the pleasure that came from being fed upon by a cambion and it was all the more intense. Which was why Lance had melted into a figurative puddle of goo, his entire body boneless and shaking with the aftershocks of what was quite possibly the most powerful climax he’d ever had in all of his undead life. 

“W-Wow…” Lance managed, throwing an arm over his face. He didn’t need to catch his breath, not really, but his chest heaved with the exertion nonetheless. And the flush that heated his skin - courtesy of Shiro’s blood - took its sweet time cooling. “That was...wow, Takashi…” 

“Good, then?” Shiro asked taking a swig from a water bottle he pulled out from nowhere. He offered some to him, but Lance pulled a face. Shiro snickered, no doubt about to tease Lance for rejecting, but he didn’t get the chance. 

“One.” Lance held up a finger. “I don’t need to drink water. And two.” A second joined the first. “I don’t do ass to mouth.” 

Shiro, who’d started to drink the water again, choked and nearly spit it across the room. He coughed, hitting his chest with his fist, until he could breathe again and then he laughed. “Not even indirect ass to mouth?” He held the water bottle up. 

“Not even for you,” Lance said with an air of finality. “But speaking of me doing something for you…” He uncrossed his arms and bit his lower lip as his gaze drifted to Shiro’s cock. 

“Oh,” Shiro began, flushing down to his chest. “You don’t have to, um...I usually-” 

“Hey,” Lance began softly as he closed the distance between them, pressing his palms against Shiro’s warm cheeks. “I’m not just some hookup you’re feeding on, remember?” he asked and Shiro nodded. “Now, if you really don’t want me to suck your dick, I understand, but…” he trailed off, giving Shiro a chance to object. 

“Well...I didn’t say  _ that _ ,” Shiro returned, some of his feistiness coming back. He set the water bottle on the nightstand and let Lance push him back against the headboard. “Are you going to bite me again?” Shiro asked, voice so soft Lance would have missed it, if not for his vampirical hearing. 

“I’ve fed enough for now,” Lance said, but paused when he glanced up, seeing just how dark Shiro’s eyes had gotten again. “Unless you want me to bite you…” 

“Would it be inappropriate to tell you that I’ve fantasized about you biting my thigh?” Shiro began, but before Lance could answer that ‘No, that was actually unbelievably hot and not inappropriate at all!’ he continued, “Since the first night you fed on me?” 

Lance pulled back and blinked. “Since the first night…” He swallowed. “Like the  _ first night _ first night or-” 

“The first night you came to the shop,” Shiro admitted, covering his mouth with his palm and looking away. 

Lance was...surprised to say the least. Shiro had been attracted to him since back then? Shiro had _ liked _ him since back then? 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Lance said, getting Shiro’s attention again. “I liked you the moment I set eyes on you, so...the feeling is definitely mutual, okay?” Shiro smiled and Lance went on. “Now, am I gonna suck that dick or not?” 

“How romantic,” Shiro snorted. “Be still my heart.” 

“Nah, I like it beating,” Lance replied as he got down on his hands and knees, his fingers splaying on Shiro’s thighs as he pushed his legs open. “But before I get down to business, I have a fantasy to fulfill.” 

“I regret telling you-” 

“Shh,” Lance hushed him. “I’ve got to listen carefully,” he teased as he nosed along Shiro’s veins, looking for the best spot to bite. “Ah, here.” 

“L-Lance!” Shiro gasped, throwing his head back as Lance bit down. A hand flew to Lance’s head, its fingers tangling in his hair and tugging just shy of being painful. But Lance didn’t mind. He was happy Shiro was enjoying it. “Ahn…” 

Lance pulled back, quickly healing the wound before dotting kisses along Shiro’s inner thigh. He glanced up and nearly gasped at Shiro’s absolutely wrecked expression. He’d done that. And damn, was Lance ever proud. But he’d congratulate himself later. For now, he had a job to do. 

“You were so good for me, Takashi,” Lance breathed. “So good and I think you deserve a reward.” Shiro gave a shaky nod and Lance flashed his fangs before sheathing them and pressing a kiss to the tip of Shiro’s erection. “Perks of being a vampire,” he mused, more to himself, though he wanted Shiro to hear, “I don’t need to breathe and I’m pretty sure I’ve lost my gag reflex, so-” 

“Lance, stop _ talking _ …” Shiro groaned, but it was almost a whine. Lance had kept him waiting long enough. 

“Right,” he said, gripping Shiro’s cock with one hand and pushing against his thigh with the other. He looked up again, a smirk curving his lips. “Keep me quiet, ‘Kashi.” 

Lance liked to think he was pretty good at giving head when he was alive. But becoming undead was a game changer. He easily swallowed Shiro’s length, big as it was, making sure to work his tongue and pull the most delicious of noises from his boyfriend. He could listen to that all night. 

“Lance, I’m close, baby,” Shiro warned. 

Lance didn’t want it to end just yet, but he also wanted to take Shiro there. So, he pushed forward as far as he could, pressing his nose against Shiro’s belly as he swallowed around him. The hand in his hair squeezed painfully tight as Shiro came, Lance’s name falling from his lips. And only when Shiro whimpered at the overstimulation, did Lance pull back, releasing his cock with a wet pop. 

“So, how was that?” he asked, unable to keep the grin off his face. 

“Amazing…” Shiro panted. “You’re _ really  _ good at that.” 

“Why, thank you, kindly,” Lance replied as he crawled up so they were side by side, his head pillowed on Shiro’s chest. His heart was beating so fast and Lance loved the sound of it, enjoying the way it slowly returned to normal. “So, we should do that again.” 

“Definitely,” Shiro agreed. Then he turned, forcing Lance to pull back and look up at him. 

“Taka-” 

“I was terrified when Keith called me last night,” he said and Lance grew quiet. “I thought the two of you would spend the night getting to know each other better, so I was all set to tease him about it when I saw his number and then…” He swallowed. 

“Hey, Takashi, it’s okay,” Lance soothed, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m okay.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro let out a shaky breath. “I’m just glad Keith was able to track you.” 

Lance hummed and then asked, “Track me?” 

“He could smell my blood on you,” he explained. “And probably a bit of his own.”

Lance flushed, but continued listening. 

“You should have seen him,” Shiro let out a little chuckle. “I could barely keep up.” 

For some reason - Lance knew the reason, but he wasn’t sure if he should admit it just yet - that made Lance feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “I’m picturing him running around like a bloodhound or something,” he joked. 

“Honestly,” Shiro cleared his throat, “that’s pretty much what it looked like.” 

They both grew silent. And Lance thought Shiro might have fallen asleep, but when he turned, his boyfriend was gazing down at him with a soft expression on his face. 

“I’m really glad you’re okay,” he said, one of his fingers curling under Lance’s chin. He drew closer, their lips mere millimeters apart before Lance stopped him. “Lance, what?” 

“What did I say about ass to mouth?” he teased, his eyes narrowed. 

And Shiro, being a good sport, just shook his head, a fond smile curving his lips. “I’ll go brush my teeth.” 

“Ooh, me, too!” Lance shot up to follow him. “Then we can have nice, minty kisses.” 

“You’re incorrigible,” Shiro sighed. “See if I eat your ass again.” 

Lance made a show of gasping, a hand coming to his chest. “Why, Shiro! You’d deny me?” he wailed. “My own boyfriend, refusing sexual favors. Imagine!” 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Shiro said, coming to a dead stop. Lance almost ran into his back. 

“Shiro, what are you-?” 

Shiro rounded on him, backing Lance up until he was pushed against the wall. “I think I’ll kiss you right now,” he threatened. 

“No!” Lance giggled, trying to push the other back, but failing miserably as Shiro pressed kiss after kiss to his cheeks, his chin, his neck, and his shoulder. “Shiro, stop!” He laughed, not really meaning it. 

This was what he needed. After the day he’d had, it felt great to be with one of the most important people in his life. So what if there were still a bunch of questions left unanswered? Lance knew one thing for sure: He was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, these boys~ Vampire AU Shance is feistier than my other Shance AUs, I feel. Maybe that's just Cambion!Shiro being a little punk (I love him)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in a comment and feel free to hmu on my Twitter @bySharkGirl or on tumblr @bleucheesy~  
> Have a great night! (or day! or afternoon! or...you get the idea)


End file.
